


Deep in the Heart of Texas

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean, Castiel, and Sam make a stop in Austin, Texas. They eat hamburgers (except Sam); they drink margaritas. They talk about hippos. Girls try to pick up Castiel. A girl does pick up Sam. And no one hits a dog.It's just really fluffy.(The show is so angsty right now, I'm combatting it with fluffiness. Here's a fluffy and happy Dean for you.)





	Deep in the Heart of Texas

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: juicy.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were returning from a rugaru hunt in south Texas. It had been a long, hot, dusty experience that left Sam and Dean with sunburns and Castiel complaining about trying to remove the grit from his hair. As they approached Austin city limits, Dean asked Sam, "Remember that hamburger joint, down on the river. What's its name, Sam? It has like hamburgers with Polynesian fusion something."  
   
"Damn, Dean. I was like maybe sixteen. Dad was taking care of a ghost on the University of Texas campus that was haunting the Ransom Center there. It was something like Aloha…"  
   
"Aloha Hut, that's it." Dean grinned, looking over his shoulder at Castiel. "Those burgers are like the juiciest things on the planet. They’re awesome. Want to stop and get one? We're not in the hurry to get back anywhere."  
   
Sam gave a short laugh, "Sure, Dean. I remember it being out on the water. It was actually really pretty at night."  
   
Dean glanced back at Castiel again, "We aren't taking you in that suit, Cas."  
   
"What's wrong with my suit?" Castiel looked indignant.  
   
"That whole trench coat thing just isn't the Austin vibe. Don't worry, we'll get you covered." Sam looked up the location of a Walmart. Dean drove there and hauled a protesting Castiel out of the back seat. Castiel looked annoyed as Dean selected jeans, a Keep Austin Weird t-shirt, and a pair of running shoes for him. Castiel gave him the silent treatment, but Dean just kept enthusing about the hamburgers. As a final accessory, Dean picked out a pair of aviator style sunglasses for Castiel.  
   
After purchasing the items, Dean sent Castiel into the bathroom to change. Castiel came out dressed in the snug jeans, with the Keep Austin Weird t-shirt pulled across his chest. Castiel looked resigned as he put on the sunglasses and followed Dean back to the car. Sam was already there. He had purchased shorts and a t-shirt with a picture of a wolf howling on it and had sunglasses pushed up on the top of his head. Dean looked down at his flannel shirt. He then rummaged through his duffel bag and pulled out a Metallica t-shirt to put on.  
   
Sam opened the passenger side door. "Cas, you ride shotgun. I'm riding in back."  
   
Castiel frowned and entered the car. Sam closed the door for him. Sam slid into the back seat, as Dean started the Impala and drove to restaurant. The parking lot was crowded, but Dean found a spot. As they entered the restaurant, a host greeted them and seated them out on the deck, overlooking the Colorado river.  
   
A brunette waitress came over a few minutes later. She gave them a warm smile, "My name is Rosa. What would you boys like to drink?"  
   
Dean gave her his most charming smile. "My partner and I will each have a Texas Margarita," he said indicating Castiel. Castiel was startled. Dean had never called him that in public except if it was a cover for a hunt.  
   
Sam smiled at Rosa. "I'll have a Mai Tai."  
   
Rosa gave him a warm smile. "I'll have the drinks right out."  
   
After she left, Sam turned on his iPad and started looking at it.  
   
"Dude, turn that off." Dean glared at him.  
   
"Just looking at the local news to see if there's any cases here."  
   
"Turn it off. We are here to have fun, make merry, and relax."  
   
Sam sighed and turned the iPad off, placing it face down on the table. "Ok, what do we talk about?"  
   
Dean looked across the dock. "There's this blonde that is checking you out two tables away. You could try to go make merry with her."  
   
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sam looked irritated.  
   
"What, no, don’t be ridiculous. I'm just saying there could be a lot of action for you in here. The ladies are out numbering the men tonight."  
   
Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean, "He's not incorrect, Sam. I believe there is about a two to one ratio of women to men. You are quite good looking."  
   
Rosa returned with their drinks. "You boys know what you want to order?"  
   
"Two Aloha burgers for me and Cas. And some sort of salad for Sasquatch."  
   
Sam sighed, "A grilled chicken salad, please."  
   
Rosa smiled and indicated Dean, "You two are brothers?"  
   
"Yes, unfortunately." Sam replied.  
   
"Well, let me tell you, girls like them big in Texas." Rosa gave him a wide smile. "Let me get this order in for you."  
   
"Whoa, Sammy. She is so into you." Dean grinned.  
   
Sam shook his head. "So, Cas, do you like this place?"  
   
"Yes. I think so. The sun going down is reflecting on the water and making interesting color combinations on the ripples on the river. It reminds me of the Nile back in the Third Dynasty I think. Although there are no hippopotami in the water, so it is probably safer. For being an herbivore, they can be very dangerous when disturbed."  
   
Sam grinned at him, "Someday, Cas, we are going to write down everything you know."  
   
"It would take us many years and…what?" Castiel stopped abruptly as a girl slammed into the back of his chair and splashed her drink on him.  
   
"Oh, excuse me," the short, curvy redhead said. "My name is Penny. My friends here," indicated a taller blonde and a petite, dark-haired woman, "were just wondering if you gentlemen would like some company."  
   
Castiel gave an annoyed look as he tried to dry off the side of his face with a napkin.  
   
Dean frowned at them. "My boyfriend and I are not interested. And I don't appreciate it that he now smells like rum. So, why don't you ladies just move along. Unless, Sam would like to go with you?"  
   
Sam shook his head. The women looked disappointed. They heard one of them whisper, "Why are the best-looking ones always gay?”  
   
Dean rolled his eyes. Sam laughed at him.  
   
"What?"  
   
Sam grinned, "Just thinking of the times you would have taken on all three of them. God, I walked in on you taking on three before. You have left me scarred for life."  
   
"I don’t why watching your brother copulate with three women would cause scarring." Castiel looked him quizzically, still drenched in rum.  
   
"Emotional scarring. Let me go buy you a t-shirt." Sam got up and walked over to the section of the restaurant where souvenirs were sold.  
   
Dean looked at Castiel concerned for a minute, "You okay, Cas?"  
   
Castiel gave him a smirk. "I am used to women throwing themselves at you."  
   
"Hey, she threw herself at you. Literally, drink and all."  
   
Rosa arrived with their food, right as Sam arrived with a dry t-shirt for Castiel. Castiel accepted it gratefully and headed to the men's room to put it on.  
   
Sam looked at Dean. "You realize that you've called Cas both your partner and boyfriend since you got here."  
   
"Yeah, so?"  
   
"Nothing. Just thinking it's a different change of pace. Not that long ago, you used to try to set Cas up with waitresses. Told him that they smelled like food." Sam grinned.  
   
"Shut up, Sam."  
   
Castiel returned to the table and sat down. Dean took a huge bite out of his hamburger. He grinned and said with his mouth half full, "Now, this is what I'm talking about. Juiciest hamburger on the planet. You should live it up a little, Sam, and eat a burger."  
   
Castiel took a bite of his hamburger. He squinted a little bit, "It's a somewhat pleasing combination of molecules. I will take your word for it, Dean. Back when Jimmy was still inside me, I enjoyed the taste of hamburgers sometimes. Inappropriately, sometimes."  
   
Dean choked a little. Sam hit him on the back and gave Dean a grin, "You gotta love it to remember when Jimmy was inside him."  
   
Dean glared at him. Sam finished his drink and signaled Rosa for another. When Rosa came with Sam's drink, Dean ordered more margaritas for him and Castiel. Castiel sipped on the margarita, but pushed his burger in Dean's direction. Dean accepted it and started eating it, after finishing his own.  
   
Rosa came by with another drink for Sam. "This was sent to you by the lady over there next to the bar." Rosa smiled at him. "Told you women like things bigger in Texas." She winked.  
   
Sam smiled at the woman at the bar and lifted his drink in salute to her. Dean's eyes narrowed, "Does she look a little bit like Ruby? If you go over there, Sam, make sure you sprinkle some holy water on her. Maybe say a few lines from an exorcism."  
   
Castiel reassured Dean, "She's not a demon. Or a shifter. Or an angel. Or a werewolf. She's human."  
   
Sam stood up and sauntered in her direction.  
   
Dean called after him, "Remember, practice safe sex." Castiel looked at him with a grimace. "What, Cas? It's been so long since he's had any, he might forget."  
   
"I believe he's had some since you did." Castiel smirked.  
   
"And whose fault is that?"  
   
Castiel looked away at the bar, ignoring Dean.  
   
"Oh, come on, Cas. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, didn't you ever notice how my one-night stands became less and less frequent the longer you were in my life. I was too dumb to admit it to myself back then, but it was because I had all these confused feelings about you."  
   
"You spent a year with Lisa."  
   
"Look at me, Cas." Castiel turned to face him. "Sam was gone, you were going back to Heaven to be the new sheriff in town. Lisa was just some sort of grab at some sort of normal life. I cared about her, I really did. But I never loved her the way I love you. I was able to walk away from her, with some regret, but I could still walk away. I can never walk away from you."  
   
"The past doesn't matter anyway, Dean. If we were to dig up the past, I have made so many colossal mistakes that there'd be too many to number. Well, technically I suppose I could number them, but there would be no point. I messed up a lot."  
   
Dean watched as Sam walked through the restaurant with the Ruby-look-a-like to the exit. Dean signaled Rosa for another round of margaritas.  
   
"There's just one problem, Cas. We don't have a hotel room and so Sam won't know where to meet up with us in the morning."  
   
"It's called a text message, Dean."  
   
"Oh, yeah. When we first started hunting, we had these old flip phones that couldn't do that." Rosa delivered the drinks. Dean and Castiel watched the sunset until it faded across the horizon. They could now see the stars reflections in the water. Dean finished both his and Castiel’s margaritas. Dean looked at Castiel, a little blurry eyed, “Another?”  
   
Castiel shook his head.  
   
Dean flagged Rosa down. "We're ready for the check, sweetheart."  
   
"No dessert? Or is the boyfriend dessert?" She smiled at him.  
   
Dean smiled, "I have everything I need. And everything I want."  
   
Castiel looked intently at Dean's mouth a moment. He reached out with his finger and rubbed something off Dean's chin. "There was a little hamburger juice there."  
   
"Told you, dude, juiciest hamburgers ever."  
   
When Rosa returned with the check, Dean paid it. Castiel picked up Sam's iPad and walked with Dean to the Impala. Castiel looked at him. "You have two choices, Dean. I can either sober you up before you drive, or you can give me the keys."  
   
Dean dropped the keys into Castiel's hand. "You drive, fly boy."  
   
Castiel drove until he found a budget motel. He glanced over at Dean sound asleep, leaning against Baby's window. He sighed and went in and got a room. He woke Dean up long enough to manhandle him into bed. He then texted Sam their location and settled on the bed next to Dean, watching the stars through the curtains. Dean's soft snoring relaxed him.  
   
About 3 in the morning, Sam knocked quietly at the door. Castiel opened it to greet him. Sam whispered, "Cas, should I get my own room or…"  
   
"Come in, Sam. Nothing untoward is happening."  
   
Sam settled onto the other bed. "You know, Cas, if you ever want privacy…"  
   
"Get some sleep, Sam."  
   
Castiel sat at the table in the small motel room. He looked out at the stars through the window periodically, and then looked back at his boys. No, no longer boys, men. Dean was curled up in a ball facing the wall. Sam was sprawled across his queen size bed, taking up the entire space.  
   
Castiel looked back out the window at the stars. He whispered, "Thank you, Father, wherever you are. Thank you for sending me into Hell to save the Righteous man. Thank you for making it my mission to protect the two of them. I also have everything that I need and everything that I want."


End file.
